onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Song Ever
Best Song Ever was revealed by Niall Horan tweeting an announcement video as well as the song appearing at the end of the official full length 1D3D movie trailer, This Is Us, both released on the same day. The track debuted at #2 on both the UK Singles Chart and the US Billboard Hot 100.Billboard.com Background The song was revealed via a short announcement video tweeted first by Niall Horan on the 25th of June 2013. Twitter Niall's Tweet The video revealed that the song would be available to pre-order "midnight tonight"(GMT on 25th of June). In the video Liam Payne also mentions that the official movie trailer for This Is Us goes live in "about half and hour" and that if you watch it you "might just catch a little snippet." Louis Tomlinson ends the video by saying "Hope you like it!" The official release date was July 22nd with the physical CD released on August 19th. The next day, June 26th, the song had gone to number 1 in various countries such as the UK, Ireland, Sweden, Norway, Holland, Denmark, Spain, Finland, Germany, Greece, Italy, Lebanon, Belgium, etc. The official single cover was released through the use of the hashtag #BestSongEverCover' on twitter on 3rd July 2013 at 7pm (GMT) Twitter Artwork tweet from the official One Direction account The song was released accidentally by iTunes who downloaded it onto a girl's iPod as opposed to just pre-ordering it for her. The whole song was leaked onto places such as Tumblr and YouTube on Wednesday, the 17th of July. The radio premiere of the song was on Friday 19th of July 2013. The boys did interviews and appeared on various radio shows on Friday 19th of July. *Harry was on BBC Radio 1 (at 4pm); Virgin Radio (96 at 8pm) *Niall was on 102.7 (On The Ryan Seacrest show on KIIS FM at 4:30pm) and NRK (In France at 3pm) *Liam was on 99.7 (NOW Radio in the morning); 95.8 (Capital FM at 4pm); 102.7 (On The Rayn Seacrest show on KIIS FM at 4pm) *Zayn appeared on InDemand Radio (from 8pm). Most radio stations played the song at around 4pm. The audio was posted on One Direction's VEVO channel following these interviews and was later set as unlisted when the official video was released. Their thank you messagehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1BRv_qIJdw was posted on the original one direction channel. Lyrics Music Video On 23 July 2013 (the day after the video was released), VEVO tweeted that Best Song Ever had garnered 12.3 million views within 24 hours of its release. The video now holds the record for "Most Views Within 24 Hours of Release". It was previously held by Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop' with 10.7 million views.Twitter One day VEVO record A behind the scenes video was released on July 30 2013 and shows footage about the transformations of the boys into each of their characters and other extras. In the behind the scenes video Liam says, "The concept of the video is that we're in a Hollywood movie office and we've just been offered the film by some big shots." Harry completes by saying "We go in and they tell us all these ideas that we hate about how to make the film and at the end, we tell them how we want the film to be like." Performances Live References Category:Songs